The field of orthotic pads, and materials useful therefore, is described in co-pending application Ser. No. 07/674,565.
The field of foam dressings in wound management is described, for instance, in S. Thomas, Wound Management and Dressings", The Pharmaceutical Press (1990) (see, for example, Chapter 5, "Foam Dressings", and references cited therein).